Encased In Crystal
by EasyBreezyBeautiful
Summary: SasukeXOC, Sakura was never placed on team 7. Instead it was crystal user, Kurisutaru Ebihara, the mysterious girl who entered the academy only six months before graduation. Follow her on her mission to reunite with her master, while she faces hardships.


Hello everybody, its EasyBreezyBeautiful and I am bring you a new fanficton called Encased In Crystal. I hope that you enjoy and leave comments I love Naruto, especially SasukeXOcs. This is about my Oc, but it is not solely based on her relationship with Sasuke. It's mostly about her all around life, which includes Sasuke as a love interest. I have the tendency to create Mary Sue's but I will try by absolute best, not to turn her into one. Thanks -EBB.

Profile

Name: Kurisutaru Ebihara

Hair: straight black with a pink bobby pin to hold back her long bangs on one side- all one lengh

Eyes: Pink

Height: 5,4

Age: 12-13

Personality: Quite, shy, but once you get to know her she is very free and speaks her mind; it takes a lot to make her angry.

Family: Yuki Ebihara-mother (deceased) – she was killed by Orochimaru along with the rest of her clan

Kenji Ebihara- father(deceased)—"

Guren- sister… whereabouts and status unknown ;)

Chapter 1:

It was early morning in the village hidden in the leaves, when Kurisutaru (Risu) Ebihara awoke to the unpleasant buzzing of her alarm clock. After slowly taking her time to get out of bed, she trudged over to her small bathroom to prepare for the day. Today was the day she would obtain the results of her graduation exam at the academy. Although the teachers said she would never catch up to the students whom had attended the academy for several years, she was still one of the top few in her class after attending for only six months.

After partaking in her morning routine she slipped on her black shorts, pink T-shirt, black hoodie and her shoes. Then buttering a piece of toast she glided out the door and headed straight for the academy. While running it only took her four minutes. She walked into her class room just in time to see the class clown, Naruto Uzumaki, and the Sasuke Uchiha, the labeled "bad boy" in the middle of what looked like to be an accidental kiss. Risu and Naruto were pretty good friends, so she knew that Naruto would never kiss his arch rival on purpose.

"Naruto! I was supposed to be Sasuke's first kiss!" an angry Sakura Haruno belted out. A chorus of 'no I was," erupted from behind her. Risu could foresee the beating he was about to receive and luckily blocked Sakura's attempted punch towards Naruto's face.

"It was an accident. There's no need to kill him." Risu explained. The mob of girls was put off by her monotone, blunt comment and walked back to their seat, not without muttering unnecessary comments about her.

"Thank you Risu! You're the greatest!" Naruto shouted, while getting ready to go in for a hug. She just sidestepped and sweat dropped. She sat down next to Sasuke and put her feet on the desk, while leaning back with her hands behind her head. She was about to break the awkward silence, when Iruka sensei walked into the room and told everyone to quite down.

"Congratulations to all of you who passed your exams. I'm sure you eager to find out what team you're going to be on, so wit out further ado…" Iruka began reading off teams. Risu was patently waiting for her name to be called out when, "Team seven, Naruto Uzumaki, Kurisutaru Ebihara, and Sasuke Uchiha." There was uproar of protest about Risu being on Sasuke's team, but soon the voices dies down, and teams left with their sensei'.

A few hours of waiting, and Risu was getting rather irritable. She looked over to see Naruto placing an eraser up between the door and the wall. "This is what he gets for being late. Hehehe" Naruto told us.

"You idiot, you really think a Jonin will fall for a stupid trick like that?" Sasuke stated. Just then the screen door slid open and the sensei walked in. The odd thing was Sasuke was wrong and the eraser fell right on the guys head.

He looked at us and said, "You guys are a bunch of idiots. Follow me to the roof." Risu was a bit disappointed in his first impression of the team but followed him to the roof silently.

"So introduce yourselves, I'm Kakashi Hatake, I don't feel like telling you the things I like and hat and I haven't really thought about my future at all. So you in the Orange, you go."

"Believe it, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I love ramen, but I hate the three minutes you hve to wait before you can eat it. I like to taste and compare different types of Ramen. And my dreamfor the future is to be the greatest Hokage."

'_hm interesting' _"Okay you next."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I hate a lot of things, and I don't peticularly like anything. My dream for the future will be made a reality, by killing a certain someone."

'_no surprises there' _"Now you."

"My name is Kurisutaru Ebihara but people call me Risu. I like curry and practicing the techniques my master taught me and I hate a certain person. I guess my hobby would be training. But my dream for the future is to find somebody that means a lot to me, and then continue training under my master."

"Well now that that is done, I want you to meet me tomorrow morning at the training field." Kakashi told his team.

"Why? What are we doing?" Naruto asked.

"Well tomorrow is a pass or fail test to see which 3rd of you is really fit to be Genin, and don't eat breakfast tomorrow, or you will puke."

End of Chapter one! Hope you enjoyed, Ill get the next chapter out as soon as I can!

Please Review!

-EBB


End file.
